For Heaven
by Namikaze Tata Soler
Summary: Email itu terkirim. Setelah 8 tahun inilah akhirnya. Dan dengan terungkapnya rasa itu, berakhirlah semuanya.


For Heaven

.

My first fanfic.

Warning : Typo, abal, and many more.

Very Short Story

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dont' Like Don't Read**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To : namikazenaruto **

**Subject : I**

Untuk kamu pria dengan mata sebiru angkasa yang begitu kudamba, Namikaze Naruto.

Baca email ini sampai selesai ya. Aku mohon. Karena, aku tahu, kau tak akan menghiraukan hal-hal yang menurutmu tidak penting kan? Aku tahu!

Aku menyerah. Bukan karena aku lelah. Ini tentang sebuah janji yang kuucap beberapa tahun silam. Bahwa aku akan berhenti mengharapkanmu, saat kau sudah menjadi 'pria' untuk seseorang.

8 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat ya? Aku bahkan ragu apa kau masih mengenaliku, mantan teman sekelasmu. Gadis bersurai merah muda yang dalam diamnya selalu mengawasimu, lewat sudut mata. Yang dalam hatinya, selalu merindukanmu… itu aku.

Kita pernah sekelas, saat masih berseragam putih-biru. Aku ragu kau masih mengingatku. Karena hanya sebatas itu hal yang menjembatani kita, ikatan yang ada. Kamu tahu? Fakta inilah yang kutolak mentah-mentah.

Dulu, aku berpikir bahwa rasa itu hanya cinta monyet. Akan berlalu seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi, aku salah besar. Apa mungkin karena terus di pendam, sehingga tak kunjung hilang? Aku tak tahu.

Semakin aku ingin mencari tahu, semakin aku merasa tersesat. Seperti mencari jalan keluar dari labirin raksasa. Rumit. Dan sejak itu aku tahu, bahwa aku harus berhenti mencari-cari alasan yang tak kumengerti.

Mencintai seseorang dalam diam itu sakit ya? Aku harus membunuh semua rindu yang datang menghampiri. Memendam semua rasa sendiri.

Langit selalu berhasil mengingatkanku padamu, pria dengan iris serupa. Rambut blonde yang selalu kau biarkan acak-acakan. Aku selalu menyukai saat dimana aku bisa melihat mata indah itu, aku sering menyebutnya dengan langit.

Dan dengan lancang, aku sering mengklaim bahwa kamu adalah Langit-ku. Lancang benar bukan? Padahal, sejak awal, dahulu, aku tahu dengan pasti. Kau bukan langit-ku. Kemarin, sekarang, dan nanti. Kau tak akan pernah menjadi langit-ku. Aku hanya si dia, pemimpi ulung, yang mendamba langit dengan begitu polosnya.

Kini, bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu? Tidak, maksudku merelakanmu. Jika hanya dengan mendongakan kepala dan memandang angkasa diatas sana saja, aku langsung teringat padamu.

Butuh keberanian besar, untuk mengirimkan email ini. Karena aku hanya punya dua pilihan, mengungkapkan semuanya sekarang. Atau membawa semua rahasia ini terkubur bersamaku dalam tanah di suatu hari nanti.

Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Sungguh, aku ikut bahagia ditengah luka yang mendera. Jadi, dia wanita beruntung itu? Dia yang bukan aku. Dan akan selamanya begitu kan? Ah untuk apa aku bertanya, hal yang memang sudah terjawab.

Jangan khawatir. Aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menampakan diri di hidupmu setelah ini. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu sama sekali. Mulai kini, sekarang, dan nanti. Aku akan pergi jauh. Kemanapun hati membawa langkahku.

Mungkin ke suatu tempat, yang bisa membenarkan perasaanku. Bahwa mencintai suami orang, bukanlah kesalahan. Atau mungkin, mencari pria lain, dan mendepakmu dari hatiku. Banyak kemungkinan. Terlalu banyak bahkan. Hingga aku sulit memutuskan.

Berbahagialah. Jangan salahkan dirimu atas semua luka yang menimpaku. Lupakan semuanya, tentang pengakuanku. Ambil hikmahnya, lalu lanjutkan langkahmu. Bersama wanita beruntung itu.

Ah, aku terlalu naif ya? Mungkin untukmu ini hanya lelucon. Tapi tidak bagiku, ini menyangkut hidupku. Sangat.

Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir, bolehkah aku berharap kamu peduli pada apa yang kutulis ini? Pada apa yang kurasa, juga luka yang kudera. Bolehkah? Persetan, dengan harap yang terlalu tinggi.

Sudahlah!

Terakhir. Izinkan aku mengungkap 3 kata yang selama ini tertahan di pangkal tenggorakanku. 3 kata yang mewakili semua rasa selama 8 tahun terakhir ini.

Hanya 3 kata.

AKU CINTA KAMU.

Aku mohon, jangan hakimi aku atas rasa yang kupunya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Hal yang tak bisa kujabarkan satu per satu.

Dari aku, wanita bersurai merah muda yang suatu saat nanti akan berkata, "Aku pernah mencintaimu."

Haruno Sakura.

Aku masih memandang layar ponsel. Email itu… terkirim! Semua sudah berakhir. Aku akan benar-benar pergi. Membangun hidupku yang baru. Melupakan semua mimpi tentang Naruto. Dan akhirnya hal itulah yang aku pilih. Menyerah, melepas segalanya tentang dia. Dan memang seharusnya begitu kan?

Setelah 8 tahun, inikah akhirnya? Aku menelan ludah getir. Iya! Mataku terasa panas, kelopaknya terus berkedip-kedip, menahan likuid bening itu tumpah dengan begitu menyedihkan.

Tak boleh ada penyesalan, karena memang begitu jalan yang telah kupilih. Seakan ada beban ratusan kilogram yang terangkat dari pundakku. Rasa lega yang sulit dijelaskan. Beginikah rasanya mengungkapkan perasaan?

Berakhir, bahkan sebelum sempat kau mulai. Ironis.

Aku beranjak. Berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang di Bandara Internasional itu. Membiarkan rasa sakit itu menjelma, menjadi likuid bening yang menyedihkan. Aliran itu menganak seperti sungai di pipiku, meluncur deras, keluar dari pelupuk mata, membuat pandangan emeraldku terasa sedikit mengabur.

Untuk kali ini saja, aku tak akan menghiraukan omongan orang. Tentang wanita yang menangis dengan begitu menyedihkan, ditengah kerumunan lalu lalang.

**FIN**

Thanks for reading! Hug from me({})

Kritik dan Saran sangat dibutuhkan.


End file.
